Komandor Kukurydz
|BfN = }} Komandor Kukurydz to klasa postaci występująca w Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, a także w Plants vs. Zombies: Bitwa o Neighborville w roli Ataku. Jest to klasa specjalizująca się w bezpośredniej walce. Posiada 150 punktów zdrowia w Garden Warfare 2, oraz 125 w Bitwie o Neighborville. Podstawowa broń główna Komandora Kukurydza zadaje małe obrażenia, ale oferuje za to szybszy wystrzał. Sprawia to, że klasa ta świetnie sprawdza się w walce na bliski lub średni dystans, ale słabo może sobie radzić na daleki dystans. Warianty *Kukurydz BBQ *Papa Kukurydz *Don Kukurydz *Imprezowy Kukurydz *Komandos Kukurydz Opis w Albumie z naklejkami Komandor Kukurydz stacjonował poza granicami w czasie pierwszej wojny Garden Warfare. Kiedy usłyszał o konflikcie w swojej ojczyźnie, wrócił do Suburbii. Teraz jest gotów poprowadzić rośliny do zwycięstwa. I do tacos. Ale głównie do zwycięstwa. Opis w grze Kolbomioty, wybuchowy ziarnisty strzał i maślana zapora pozwalają mu zawsze walczyć na linii frontu. Opis w menu (Bitwa o Neighborville) Rola: Atak Doskonały napastnik, skuteczny na każdą odległość. Zadaje potężne obrażenia ziarnistym strzałem; może też ujawniać położenie wrogów za pomocą maślanej latarni. Broń główna: Kolbomioty Podwójne szybkostrzelne kolby szturmowe. Moc specjalna: Przeciwnicy trafieni maślaną latarnią otrzymują od Komandora Kukurydza dodatkowe obrażenia. Wygląd Komandor Kukurydz wyglądem przypomina zwyczajną kukurydzę. Wszystkie trzy kolby, które są częściami jego ciała (głowa i górne kończyny) są żółte. Resztę ciała wypełniają sporych rozmiarów zielone liście. Legendarne ulepszenia (BfN) *'Shogun-Guard' (5 punktów ulepszeń) - Zmienia broń główną na taką, która strzela wolniej i ma mniej pocisków w magazynku, ale każdy pocisk zadaje więcej obrażeń. Dodatkowo, Komandor Kukurydz otrzymuje do dyspozycji niewielką tarczę, która częściowo go osłania podczas celowania. W przeciwieństwie do tarcz Cytryna i Supermózga, gracz może strzelać gdy jest aktywna. **Opis: (uzupełnić) Zdolności Garden Warfare 2 = *Maślana zapora: Oznacz strefę zagrożenia gorącym ziemniakiem a następnie odsuń się i patrz, jak z nieba spada wybuchowe masło! *Popskok: Wykonaj niezwykle akrobatyczny manewr, przeskakując nad przeciwnikami i zasypując ich gradem ziaren kukurydzy. *Ziarnisty strzał: Ładuj kolby, aż zaczną dymić, wymierz w cel i BAM! Poczuj potęgę kukurydzianej eksplozji. *Maślane masło mocy: Tak jest! Maślane masło! Co powiecie na jedną, ogromną eksplozję zamiast wielu małych? |-|Bitwa o Neighborville = *Maślana latarnia - Rzuć kostką taktycznego masła, aby na krótki czas ujawnić kryjących się wrogów. *Popskok - Skacz ponad wrogami, obsypując ich gradem wybuchowych ziaren. *Ziarnisty strzał - Wystrzel dwie wybuchowe kolby. Strategia Garden Warfare 2 Grając jako Komandor Kukurydz Komandor Kukurydz jest postacią, która najlepiej sprawdza się w bezpośrednich atakach. Powinno się podczas grania nim atakować szybko i przemieszczać się aktywnie. Poprzedzając właściwy atak, można użyć maślanej zapory lub maślanego masła mocy, by osłabić przeciwników. Przeciwko Z-Mechom warto wykorzystywać ziarnisty strzał, ponieważ zadaje on sporą ilość obrażeń. Jeśli sytuacja staje się zbyt niebezpieczna, można efektywnie wycofać się korzystając z popskoku. Zdolność ta jest też przydatna, kiedy potrzebujemy dostać się na wyżej położony punkt. Grając przeciwko Komandorowi Kukurydzowi Głównym zagrożeniem ze strony Komandora Kukurydza jest maślane masło mocy i maślana zapora. Jeśli zauważy się dymiącego ziemniaka, należy jak najszybciej się od niego oddalić. Warto unikać też sytuacji, gdy nad nami może przelecieć Komandor Kukurydz podczas używania popskoku. Jeśli zaczyna on wykonywać animację skoku, należy użyć przeniesienia lub rakietowego przeskoku. Takie działanie może nam też umożliwić atak z zaskoczenia i lepszej pozycji albo umożliwić ucieczkę z miejsca walki. Bitwa o Neighborville (uzupełnić) Ciekawostki *Kolby, które służą za jego broń, tracą ziarna podczas ataku. *Podstawowa wersja Komandora Kukurydza jest jedyną w całej klasie, która nie posiada żadnego nakrycia głowy. *Określenie Maślane masło jest prawdopodobnie nawiązaniem do popularnego określenia Masło maślane. *W Bitwie o Neighborville zadaje nieco większe obrażenia przeciwnikom, którzy zostali trafieni jego Maślaną latarnią. en:Kernel Corn Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Kategoria:Klasy Ataku